


Rivals

by senwe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Prompt Based, SCIFI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senwe/pseuds/senwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Maka had ever thought to find, was someone else on the camera room of Eibon's companies. And, as expected, it made her existence more complicated than it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by midnighttypewriter on tumblr. I really like, both, scy-fi and where this was heading to, so I might write more.

It was a clear night at the end of spring, no could on the sky and a light breeze that from time to time swept the streets. Under her mask, Maka smiled, it was going to be a good night.

She had spent months and months preparing to get the latest invention from Eibon's Industries, and though she still had work to do, tonight was the last incursion she needed to make before going for the final prize.

Radiating self-confidence, she snuck through the back door of the center, not worrying about security cameras at all. She had gotten most of them under her control a couple weeks ago, and she had already programmed the system to save and show through the monitors empty corridors, instead of her figure wandering through them.

Still, the cameras located in the deepest part of the building had a security she hadn't been able to hack, and she needed to know everything she could before finally getting Medusa her so precious gadget.

As expected, the halls were empty, and her way to the security center was almost a stroll –she had made sure to get in during the guards change of shifts. And though it wasn't much, she still had enough time to get to the cameras room, get the videos and make a wild run for the exit. Then all she had left of this job was to study the videos and get the gadget once for all.

At least that was the plan.

Finding someone already there was not something Maka would have expected in a thousand years, still she didn't have much chance to ponder on the reasons why someone would be there besides her, before the man turned to face her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The questions were so stupid and everything felt so surreal that she almost laughed.

"That, with a bit of luck, won't be of your interest." She replied making her way to the control board. She really hoped it wasn't. Eibon's Industries had a lot of inventions that anyone would be interested on. It was just her luck that she had to met someone else doing the dirty job.

"No shit." Still, he moved aside, and Maka was glad about it; she didn't want to start fights when they was so little time.

"Wait, you want the records from the cameras on the research labs?" He almost sounded shocked after watching her get her memory out from her pants and start the copying process.

"What would that have to do you?"

"I've got a copy of them." He waved a little card at her. "And we only have a couple minutes to leave before the guard comes and if you are still here all this information I just got would be for nothing. I really doubt they would keep all the shifts the same."

"If you think I'm gonna leave just because-" She was definitely not doing so because some random guy told her to. Most of all when he seemed to be after the same thing as her.

"I'll give a copy to you."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't." He sounded exasperated, which matched her own feelings quite well. "I don't care we want the same thing, hell, it'll make things more interesting. But getting all the work I've done dumped because of you? Hell no."

Unfortunately for her, he was right. Time was flying and the videos were not close to be completely copied on her card, so with an exasperated sigh she took it out, stopping the process, and turned to him.

"Meet me at the parking lot two blocks down." He nodded and began moving, but not before she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt. "But I swear to God if you are not there I'll make sure you will no longer able to walk."

Her frustration was clear, and perhaps that was what caused his chuckled; either way it didn't help to improve her mood.

"Crystal clear." Maka could feel the smile on his words and she almost wished he didn't appear so she would have a reason to murder him.


End file.
